Baby Bop Lost Her Yellow Blankey (SuperMalechi's version)
Baby Bop Lost Her Yellow Blankey is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in February 13, 1996. Plot Baby Bop loves her yellow blankey so much but the Winkster stole it, causing her to lose it. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids must stop the Winkster and get Baby Bop's yellow blankey back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *The Winkster *Twynkle the Elf (Maragaret Pyeatt) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #My Yellow Blankey #The Winkster Song #Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? #Try and Try Again #Looby Loo #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Little Turtle #The Ants Go Marching #Write a Story (tune: Are You Sleeping) #The Fishing Song #Taking Turns #Three Bears Rap #The Sister Song #Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #I Love You End Credit Music *My Yellow Blankey Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice used in this episode is a mix of the one from "My Favorite Things" (Pitch +3) and the one from "E I E I O" (Pitch -2), except both are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The Barney costume for this video is also used in "Up We Go!". *The musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School" are used for this video. *The verison of "It's a Beautiful Day" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney". *The version of "My Yellow Blankey" has the same arrangements from "Let's Build Things with Barney" (November 24, 1991), with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Fun & Games", and kids' vocals from "Barney's Backyard Fun!". *The version of "The Winkster's Song" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The version of "Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone?" uses the same arrangements (for Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone?) from "Be a Friend", with the same vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos (preformed by Baby Bop). *The version of "Try and Try Again" uses the same arrangements from "Telling Time with Barney" (March 23, 1992), with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" and kids' vocals from "Telling Time with Barney". *The version of "Looby Loo" uses the same arrangements from "Hola Mexico!", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" and kids' vocals from "Hola Mexico!". *The version of "Mr. Knickerbocker: uses the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "Barney In Concert". *The version of "The Little Turtle" uses the same arrangments from "Campfire Sing Along", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "Campfire Sing-Along". *The version of "The Ants Go Marching" uses the same arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along", with Barney and BJ's vocals from "Hats Off to BJ!", except they are mixed with Barney and BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "Campfire Sing-Along". *The version of "Write a Story" uses the same arrangements from "Write a Story with Barney" (June 5, 1991), with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "Write a Story with Barney". *The version of "The Fishing Song" uses the same arrangments from "Barney Goes to School", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Gone Fishing" (normal-pitched for the first verse and low-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Barney Goes to School's version), except they are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and kids' vocals from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!". *The version of "Taking Turns" uses the same arrangements from "Caring Means Sharing", with Barney's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (same speed as Caring Means Sharing), BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Let's Show Respect with Barney" (same speed asd Caring Means Sharing) and kids' vocals from "Caring Means Sharing". *The version of "Three Bears Rap" uses the same arrangements from "Barney Goes to School", and the same vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos (preformed by Barney). *The version of "The Sister Song" has the same arrangements from Season 1's version and the same vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes (preformed by BJ and Baby Bop). *The version of "Friendship Song" has the same arrangements from "Season 1", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different 1996 Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *The version of "Everyone is Special" has the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Twice is Nice!", except they are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *The arrangements of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 1", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Fun & Games" ((except Barney sings the first verse and BJ and Baby Bop join him, as well as the kids) low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Season 1's version) and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *After "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *Before the song "The Sister Song", the Winkster trips on a toy mail car and falls down. Then, Baby Bop gets her blankey back. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Up We Go!". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wears the same clothes in "A Welcome Home". *Scott wears different clothes (a blue short-sleved shirt and black pants). *Kim wore the same hair-style from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and different clothes (purple short-sleved shirt and pink pants). *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *When Baby Bop arrives from the classroom and says "Hi, everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -1. *When BJ arrives from the classroom and says "Hi, everybody! What ya doing?!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the sound clip of "What ya doing?!" is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter!", except they were pitched down to -1 and "Watch ya doing" is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Category:Custom Barney Home Videos